Yamaha YC-10 ("Red Starry Keyboard")
Red Starry Keyboard is a special keyboard that Jeff plays. The Red Starry Keyboard is the main keyboard just like the Maton Guitar. The keyboard is red and it has stars just like the Red Starry Guitar. The Red Starry Keyboard first appeared in Wake Up Jeff! (video) and Jeff never get rid of that keyboard because that's his favorite keyboard. The low keys are black and the high and middle keys are white. In The Cockroaches' music video: My Whole World Is Falling Down, Jeff's real keyboard is similar to this one. Jeff always plays this keyboard but when he's asleep, Greg plays it (Wake Up Jeff!). Simon plays it in Taking Off!. The keyboard model is a Yamaha YC-10 Electone Organ. Trivia Although the Red Starry Keyboard is an actually an Organ Jeff calls it either Piano, or Keyboard. From Wake Up Jeff! (video) to It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (video) the Stars used to be white, and sparkle but now from Getting Strong!: Wiggle and Learn (video) to onwards the stars are now yellow. Gallery Keyboard.jpg|An example of the keyboard in The Cockroaches: My Whole World is Falling Down RedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in its debut Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-Prologue10.jpg|Murray and Red Starry Keyboard RedStarryKeyboardinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie108.png|Red Starry Keyboard on the stage in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture40.jpg|Red Starry keyboard in the background of Promo Picture of "The Wiggles Movie" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardin1997.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in a promo in 1997. RedStarryKeyboardinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in re-recording of "Yummy Yummy" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in re-recording of "Wiggle Time" We'reDancingWithWagstheDog.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Toot Toot!" RedStarryKeyboardinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.png|Red Starry Keyboard in “It's A Wiggly Wiggly World!" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party!" HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard RedStarryKeyboardinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" RedStarryKeyboardinTVSeries3.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboard4.png|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series GregPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.png|Greg playing Red Starry Keyboard HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTopoftheTots.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Top of the Tots" DorothyPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Dorothy playing Red Starry Keyboard CaptainFeatherswordPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Red Starry Keyboard RedStarryKeyboardinTopoftheTots.png|Red Starry Keyboard in "Top of the Tots" RedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Red Starry Keyboard in "Santa's Rockin'!" HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Santa's Rockin'!" ClarePlayingRedStarryKeyboard.png|Clare Field playing Red Starry Keyboard RedStarryKeyboardinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in Wiggly Animation EagleRock(Episode).jpg|Little Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard RedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" DotheFlap-2005-4.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" RedStarryKeyboardinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" AnniPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Anni Playing Red Starry Keyboard ArthurandViVi.jpg|Vivi playing Red Starry Keyboard TheWigglyOrchestrainGettingStrong!.jpg|Dominic Lindsay playing the Red Starry Keyboard RedStarryKeyboardinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Pop Go the Wiggles" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" TheWigglesinTwoLittleDickieBirds.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" ClarePlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Clare playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "It's Always Christmas with You" RedStarryKeyboardinTakingOff!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Taking Off!" LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard JeffFattPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Taking Off!" concert LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardin2013.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard in 2013 BunnyHop.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Furry Tales" LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinPumpkinFace.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Pumpkin Face" RedStarryKeyboardinPumpkinFace.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Pumpkin Face" CaptainFeatherswordPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinPumpkinFace.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Pumpkin Face" LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard in "Go Santa Go!" RedStarryKeyboardAtTheInstylePerformingArts.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggle House" YouGottheDrop.jpg|The Red Starry Keyboard in "Rock & Roll Preschool" DothePretzel8.png|The Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggle Town" NurseryRhymes7.png|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard in Nursery Rhymes TheWigglesDuets34.png|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard in The Wiggles Duets. Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!261.png|Red Starry Keyboard in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017 video)" DancewithEmma(episode)20.png|Red Starry Keyboard in the "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (TV Series)". FeatherFun!48.png|Little Simon playing the Red Starry Keyboard Category:Instruments Category:Starry Instruments Category:Keyboard Instruments Category:Instrument Galleries